


Boundless [art]

by Tyrograph



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrograph/pseuds/Tyrograph
Summary: Late one evening on an ocean voyage, Crowley asks Aziraphale to tell him about the men he’s known since they saw each other last.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Boundless [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slattern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slattern/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Boundless Country](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826861) by [slattern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slattern/pseuds/slattern). 



> This piece is a real labour of love - I learned so much about colour! Thank you so much, Slattern, for inviting me into this incredible world you have created. It's a privilege.


End file.
